F I R E F L O W E R
by MrsCarmin
Summary: /RE-SUBIENDO/ 'Me alegro haberte amado desde el principio, voy a decirle esas palabras al cielo' Pero, ¿donde estaba su amor y el cielo?
1. Chapter 1

FIRE ❁ FLOWER

* * *

_N/A : Aclaro, seguro van a empezar a leer y dirán ''esto no tiene que ver con la canción'' pero, esperen, no es un oneshort, ni nada de eso por el estilo, solo quiero desarrollar bien la historia, al paso de los chapters se darán cuenta._

* * *

Otro día mas del invierno, o lo que quedaba de el.

-Muy pronto- Una brisa paso por la ventana y esta hermosa chica perdió su vista el patio. –Llegara la primavera…

En el prestigiado instituto Vocaloid el festival era una gran noticia ya que sus estudiantes eran encargados de ayudar. Pero por ahora había algo un tanto más importante.

\- ¡¿Hoe?! – Dijo una voz sorprendida, proveniente de una hermosa chica de cabellos verdes.

\- ¡Sí! Así como lo escuchas los Kagamine han terminado su relación – Las manos de Teto se unieron con las de Gumi llenando su rostro de pura felicidad. – Kagamine es todo nuestro –Mostro una sonrisa malévola.

\- Claro Teto, pero sería todo nuestro si Neru no se lo gana primero ¿No crees? –Gumi mostraba una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-¡Ah! Gumi eres una tonta, no puedes destruir las ilusiones de alguien así nada más!

-Pero, dije lo que pensaba…

-Pero ahora todo puede ser diferente! – Soltó sus manos, para entrelazar su brazo con el cuello de Gumi dejando la otra libre señalo sin ninguna dirección. -¡LO SE! ¿Verdad Miku?

Y ahí estaba Miku, simplemente sentada en su pupitre, claro que ella no mostraba el más mínimo interés el chisme de la semana sobre los Kagamine y mucho menos a las tonterías de Teto y Gumi. A ella le preocupaba un poco más lo que pasaba en su relación; Kaito coqueteando con Meiko y lo peor era que él no estaba en el mismo grado que ella. ¿Cómo podría saber que hacia él?  
-¡¿Kaito coqueteando con Meiko?! ¿Quién lo imaginaria? ¿Qué hay de bueno en ella? Aparte del cuerpo que tiene. –Se replicaba en su mente.

-¡MIKU!

-¡HOE! – Saliendo de sus pensamientos, al fin reacciono.

\- Ah, - Reprimió Teto en un suspiro, y dejo a un lado las manos de su amiga para dirigirse a alguien más – Y tu Miku andas mas perdida que nunca –Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Perdida?

Teto se golpeo la cabeza con la mano en una manera decepcionada y regreso hacia Gumi.

\- Miku ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Gumi mirándole con una cara de preocupación.

Miku realmente no pensaba en hablar sobre sus pensamientos acerca de Kaito y Meiko, en verdad, ni siquiera quería recordar esos nombres así que ella misma se invento un pretexto.  
Se mostraba un poco nerviosa y confundida, ¿Qué clase de pretexto le daría a Teto?  
– Eh, bueno yo solo pensaba en, eh, sobreee, los Kagamine.

\- Oh, cierto, cierto- Teto levanto un dedo y cruzo las miradas con ambas chicas. –Como decía ahora que los Kagam…

La puerta se deslizo a un lado y una dulce niña de cabellos rubios entro al salón. Era Rin como es de esperarse, pero ahora se mostraba un poco mas decaída, normalmente ella siempre está riendo y haciendo tonterías.  
Rin no noto la presencia del trío que había en el salón.

\- Ah, chicas, lamento haber interrumpido ¿De que estaban hablando?

Teto fue la primera en pensar sobre la mejor excusa.

\- HA, HA, HA – Realmente estaba nerviosa - ¡Pues de que vamos a hablar Rin! Está claro que es sobre Miku y Kaito.

Rin miro a Miku y le dio una sonrisa – Acabo de ver a Kaito hablando con Meiko, me parece que son buenos amigos.

Al escuchar esto la chica de pelos turquesa se levanto y camino unos cuantos pasos para llegar con Rin.

Literalmente Miku le miro con una cara un tanto rara que emergía de su más profunda obscuridad. – ¿Y dime que tan cerca hablaban ellos dos? – Incuso pareció haberle dado un tick en el ojo.

La cara de Miku estaba enfrente de Rin - Eh, Mi, Miku me estás dando un poco de miedo.

Miku suspiro por la trágica escena que había hecho y se desplomo en el pupitre más cercano a ella y recostó su cabeza a un lado

\- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? –

\- No lo creo Rin – Gumi se levanto de su pupitre y recogió sus cuadernos.

La mirada de Teto por otro lado estaba muriendo de ganas por hablar cada detalle sobre aquella ruptura de los Kagamine pero sabía que si lo hacía moriría.

\- Rin, solo quería preguntarte algo… - Teto se mordió un poco el labio.

La mirada de Gumi y Miku se cruzaron con rayo en el mismo instante, las dos sabían que esto no llevaría a un buen camino.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gumi? –Rin inclino su cabeza a un costado.

\- Quería saber, sobre, tú y Ka…

Miku reacciono, se levanto, salió volando del pupitre hacia Teto y cubrió su boca, ambas cayeron al suelo. Pero Miku había evitado que su compañera dijera alguna tontería; Gumi solo se quedo observando junto con Rin.

\- ¡Miku! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! No puedes ir por ahí hablando INDISCRETAMENTE – Miku giro los ojos a la dirección de Rin con una cara forzada mientras hablaba.

Mientras Miku y Teto discutían en el suelo Gumi trato de salvar una vez más la situación. – Este, solo queríamos saber si nos acompañarías al parque en la salida, he, he, heeemm.

\- ¿Eh? – Rin vio como sus compañeras seguían luchando a muerte en el suelo y regreso hacia Gumi viendo su mirada de desesperación y nerviosismo, aquello había provocado una sonrisa en Rin.  
Más que una sonrisa fue una pequeña risa.

\- Claro que las acompañare - Aquella risa paró la pelea de las chicas, Rin tomo su portafolio y salió del salón. –Solo esperen un poquito, que tengo algo que hacer.

\- ¡SI! T, te, te esperamos – Gumi suspiro con un gesto de alivio

La puerta del salón se cerró, Miku fue la primera en levantarse y sacudir su falda. – ¡Gumi! ¡Gracias!

\- Ustedes dos se comportan como unas niñas.

Teto dio un salto y abrazo a Gumi – Es por eso que ¡T U! eres la más madura de nosotras Gumi – Por esa frase se había notado un gran sarcasmo. Se acurruco en ella como si fuera un gato y froto mejilla con mejilla.

\- Teto eres una tonta –

-Y tu eres una zanahoria –Esas palabras encendieron de inmediato a Gumi.

\- He, pero… ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

Teto se alejo unos pasos de Gumi y tomo su portafolio; Sabia que esto no iba a ir nada bien.

-T, Teto creo q, que ya debes irnos. –Miku imito los mismos pasos que Gumi.

-¡SI!

Miku y Teto salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron del salón de clases. Justamente cuando Gumi salió la compasa sonó y una multitud de alumnos le impidió el paso para ir a deshacerse de las chichas que habían provocado su enojo.

Ambas chicas corrieron lo mas que pudieron ya habían perdido a Gumi; Eso esperaban ellas.

-Ah, -Suspiro Miku – Teto, no debiste decirle eso a Gumi, sabes cuánto se enoja cuando se meten con la Zanahorias y ella.

Moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo trato de despreocupar un poco la situación. –N, no es para tanto – Sabia que esto le costaría muy caro.

\- ¿Como que no lo es? ¡Casi metes la pata preguntándole a Rin sobre su relación con Kagamine!

\- Este, yo, - Teto saco la lengua y dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicas! Gracias por esperarme.

Rin apareció tas Teto parecía un poco cansada.

-¿A dónde has ido Rin? –Pregunto Miku.

\- Tuve que ir a hablar unaS cosas del festival con Gackupo-sempai.

-¡ EL FESTIVA! –Miku abrió su portafolio rápidamente – NO, NO, NO, NO, ¡NO¡

-Eh, ¿Miku estas bien?

-¡NO! RIN NO LO ESTOY! LA CANCION, ¡OLVIDE LA CANCION!

Miku salió corriendo a la otra dirección; de regreso a los edificios de segundo grado.

-¡Esperen a Gumi! Las veré en el parque.

Demonios, demonios, la canción.  
Lo había olvidado.  
Continúe corriendo hasta regresar a la entrada de mi edificio iba tan rápido que sin darme cuenta golpe a alguien. Kagamine. No me moleste en mirarle, seguí corriendo, lo que me importaba mas era recuperar mi canción.  
Cuando llegue a mi respectivo salón, por suerte, la canción seguía ahí.

\- Que alivio…

Tome la canción y la guarde de nuevo en mi portafolio, después de un rato volvió a sonar el timbre, esta vez para darle la salida a los de tercer año, tal vez pueda ir con Kaito. -¡Si, iré con él!

Después de un rato Miku llego a los edificios de tercer año, estaba a menos de dos salones del de Kaito, se miro de reojo en el reflejo de la ventana y comenzó a jugetear con su cabello por un rato. El color de la ventana se había teñino de color turquesa; pero en un momento ese color se fue desvaneciendo y apareció un color mostaza.  
Miku no tardo en reaccionar

Sus labios apenas se abrieron y susurraron –Neru…

Neru no se molesto ni en notar que Miku estaba ahí, solo siguió derecho y entro al salón de Kaito

Miku no pudo evitar notar que esto iría mal, se agacho y llego gateando a la puerta del salón donde había entrado Neru, pero un poco su cabeza a la puerta para ver si le había más fácil escuchar un poco.

-Entonces –Dijo recargándose en el pupitre de manera provocadora -¿Qué vas a hacer con esa molestia de chica?

\- Lo mejor será acabar con ella de una vez.

-No comprendo, ¿Entonces nunca te gusto?

\- Claro que me gusto, pero, es demasiado aburrida para mí.

Miku seguía escuchando, sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Tenía ganas que gritar o ir a golpear a Neru. Se regreso y miro con un ojo por la puerta.

\- Hjm, Valla que eres todo un rompecorazones Kaito. –Neru atrajo a Kaito de su corbata hacia ella.

La pupila de Miku se contrajo con solo ver la trágica escena de Kaito y Neru. –No…- Susurro.

De un golpe se levanto del suelo y se coloco enfrente de la puerta, quería gritar, quería hacer algo, lo único que logro fue quedar paralizada. En su garganta se formaba un nudo aun mas grande, no sabía que hacer solo sintió como una lagrima le recorrió la mejilla.

Una ola de viento aparto a Kaito de su fantasía y vio como unos cabellos turquesa desaparecial lentamente de la puerta.

-Joder-

Neru giro la mirada a la puerta y trato de saber que pasaba - ¿Qué pasa?

Kaito se separo de Neru y corrió al pasillo, vio como una chica corria hacia la salida del edifico.

-Es inútil - Kaito dio un suspiro y su cabeza miro al suelo –No quería que esto terminara así.

Los pasos de Miku se hacían más pesados no quería que nadie la viera llorar, no sabía que hacer, corrió a la azotea de la escuela y desahogo sus lagrimas por un buen rato.

Estaba tan enojada, tan quebrada. Abrí mi portafolio y saque la canción que tanto tiempo me había costado escribir. Tanto para dedicársela a alguien que me trataba como una basura.  
La canción no le había dado ningún significado aun.

-Que porquería-

Tome la canción y cante (ya con lagrimas en los ojos) la ultima parte.

_Déjame abrazarte_  
_Si no nos conociéramos estaríamos solos_  
_Atrápame_  
_Voy a saltar por la Denébola_  
_Esta presión egoísta… Se parece a ti_  
_Alcánzame_  
_En el emergente panorama_  
_Sobre la partitura_  
_Hay estrellas fugases_  
_Ahora las cantare… Así que ilumíname_

El aire frio corrió atreves de mi arrugue la canción junto con la partitura y las arroje lejos de mi vista, de mis sentimientos.

-SPiCa-

* * *

PERDÓN

ESTOY DECIDIDA A CONTINUAR CON EL FIC. NO LO DEJE ATRÁS. YA HE ACTUALIZADO Y VENGO CON LA HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE RE-MODELADA(?)  
ESPERO Y PUEDAN PERDONAR MI ATRASO DE MIL MILLONES DE AÑOS. GRACIAS A LOS QUE EN EL FIC PASADO ME DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE LA HISTORIA. !LOS QUIERO!

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW SOBRE LA HISTORIA

:HEART:


	2. Chapter 2

11 de la noche, o tal vez, mas tarde…

* * *

*flashback*

\- ¡Miku, detente!

Miku no quería escuchar aquella voz, solo quería huir de ella.

Kaito no había logrado alcanzarla, realmente, se sentía como un idiota.

El coqueteo con las chicas era normal para él, pero, últimamente ya se había sobrepasado con ello, primero Meiko, Neru, la siguiente víctima seria Luka. Pero, todo fue culpa de Neru, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello.  
Había comenzado con una sonrisa inocente, así parecía Neru, inocente, con su cabello largo color mostaza, atado en una coleta. Tal vez, fue aquel primer beso que se dio con ella lo que le cambio de parecer sobre Miku. En ese entonces, ya llevaban más de un año saliendo. Pero, nadie, solo Kaito y Neru lo sabían.

\- Detente – Dijo con una voz agotada, sosteniendo el brazo de Miku - Por favor, detente…

\- no – Apenas hablo y su voz se quebró en llanto. - ¡NO!

Se detuvo, y levanto la mirada. Estaba hecha pedazos, muchos pedazos.  
Paso el tiempo, y los dos chicos se quedaron mirando, sin nada, nada que decir uno del otro.

-Miku – Su cara solo miro al suelo, se sentía avergonzado, no quería decir nada. – Sabes, yo…

\- Tu - Miku levanto la mirada 'Tienes que ser fuerte' replico en su mente - ¿Me vas a decir la verdad?

\- Si – Mentira – Lo que tu viste, Neru, ella fue la culpable.

No creía nada, después de escuchar lo que había dicho de ella, no creía, nada. - Valla mentiroso que eres Kaito – Miku se zafo de la mano de Kaito.

\- ¿Así que no me crees?

\- No – Su cara ya no parecía triste. –Pero, que tal, si desde ahora, tratas de decir la verdad, con Neru, y todas las chicas a las cuales les coqueteas.

No podía soportar que Miku le hablara de esa manera. – ya cállate.

Sin saber que hacer la tomo de los hombros, no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer, trataría de recuperar a Miku, pero que tonto, ya nada podría recuperarla. La chica lo miro con miedo, su cara ya no parecía tan dulce y tierna al igual que otras veces.  
La atrajo hacia el para intentar besarle.  
Pero, era el peor beso que había recibido Miku hasta ahora, quería zafarse de ahí, pero no podía, Kaito era demasiado fuerte para que ella dejara sus brazos.

\- ¡Déjame! – Grito, esto se ponía malo. – ¡Kaito, déjame!

Apenas podía respirar, se estaba forzando mucho, sentía como sus brazos comenzaban a dolerle de tanta fuerza con la que la estaba sosteniendo.  
No presto atención y siguió forzando a Miku a aquel beso, ella no quería eso, ya no querían nada, en especial de Kaito. Comenzaba a sentir miedo y un poco de temor por lo que pudiese hacerle.

No supo cómo, pero Miku solo zafarse de esa escena. - ¡Ya no quiero nada! ¡Nada!

Kaito se quedo petrificado, lo había logrado, había terminado con él, pero, ¿Ahora que?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡quiero que me dejes! ¡Ya no quiero nada – su respiración estaba un poco agitada, apenas y pudo hablar – Me voy

La chica corrió por el parque, sentía miedo, no sabía que hacer, donde ir. Una hora ya llevaba Miku llorando en el parque, - Que tonto – Se replico unas cuentas veces, pero, realmente le había dolido, realmente ese beso lo quería, pero, no de esa manera.

Las luces de los postes se encendieron una a una ya era noche, y ella seguía llorando, esperaba que Kaito no fuera a buscarla para pedirle perdón.  
Pronto, Miku dejo de llorar y miro al cielo, nublado, igual que su vista, se froto el ojo con la manga de su suéter para deshacer de las lagrimas que le humedecían el rostro.

\- ya, supongo que fue todo.

11:OO demasiado tarde, las calles ya estaban vacías totalmente, Miku ni llevaba la mitad del camino para llegar a su casa, comenzó a apresurar el paso, esto se ponía un poco feo.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a divagar sobre todo aquello que Kaito pudo haber hecho con Neru y ella no se daba cuenta, realmente era una despistada. De pronto un ruido se escucho tras de ella, Miku giro la mirada, tal vez vería que era, un gato o alguna otra cosa.  
Era una persona, y la estaba viendo desde una distancia muy alejada, Miku no pudo reconocer quien era, se sintió asustada, se dio cuenta de que la persona corría hacia ella.

-Esto no parece tener buena apariencia.

Sin darse cuenta faltaban pocos metros para que la alcanzaran, la chica corrió lo mas que pudo, con unos cuantos tropiezos se sintió un poco aturdida, las luces se hacían más débiles por el camino, pronto los postes de luz estaban alegados uno del otro, corriendo torpemente ella cayó al suelo, vio como la silueta se acercaba a ella.  
Su corazón se acelero, estaba muy obscuro y no lograba distinguir la cara de la persona, un poco lejos de ella vio una piedra, no supo cómo hiso, pero la tomo, y con sus fuerza golpeo la cabeza del sujeto. Pudo ver como se caía al suelo

\- Oh, tal vez, este mue, muer, muerto.- trago un poco de saliva – No podre saber si está muerto, si no lo veo - Miku estuvo un poco curiosa, se acerco poco a poco al sujeto para divisar su rostro, saco su teléfono y activo la lámpara, avanzo con paso lento y con mano temblorosa alumbraba su teléfono.

Logro hincarse y poco a poca llevo la luz de su teléfono a la cara del sujeto

De la chica salió un grito de horror

Su teléfono cayó al suelo y el sujeto la tomo del brazo.

-¡SUELTAME! –piensa rápido, lo más rápido. En medio de la desesperación que mostro Miku solo le dio una patada mas en el estomago y corrió hasta su casa.

-Odio este día, lo odio- Su mano tembló cuando intento abrir su puerta tenía miedo de que el sujeto fuera tras ella para hacerle daño, una vez que abrió, no dudo nada y entro a la casa.

Reviso perfectamente de poner seguro.

Después de un rato de encerrarse en su cuarto por el miedo se dio cuenta de algo.

-mi, mi, celular- por unos cuantos segundos se escucho un grito - ¡¿Qué carajos voy a hacer ahora?! ¡Ahorre tanto para ese teléfono! Y al final un raro hiciera que lo perdiera en la calle!

12:30

Miku tomo su portátil y perdió lo que quedaba de noche hablando con Luka

_PuerroVerde: Eh, Luka, me ha pasado algo horrible_

_TentaculosRosas: ¿Es verdad lo que están diciendo?_  
_¿Tú y Kaito terminaron?_

_PuerroVerde: ¿Tan rápido se corrió la noticia?_  
_¿Qué tanto alteraron de ella?_

_TentaculosRosas: Kaito dijo que tu lo habías terminado,_  
_el tratato de explicarte porque había_  
_echo eso, también dijo que el en verdad_  
_te ama._

-Me ama- La computadora se apago de golpe- Kaito idiota, idiota, idio, idio, idiota. –Suspiro-

\- idiota…  
*fin del flashback*

* * *

_\- Eh, ¿ya lo has escuchado?_

_-Si, Hastune es un tonta._

_-¿Qué? Es verdad, ella termino con el_  
_-Quien imaginaria que ella fuera de esa manera_

_-¿Cómo podría dejarlo?_

Lo único que escuchaba Miku alrededor del día eran murmullos sobre cómo había terminado ayer con Kaito.  
Y lo peor, todo el día fue así.

-Miku, ¿Estás bien? No dejes que los comentarios de las otras chichas de lastimen – dijo Gumi

-No, no importa, de cualquier forma Kaito es la victima aquí ¿No?

\- En realidad…

Pronto entro un joven de tercer grado, era alto y siempre llevaba su cabello atado en una cola, aun que realmente se veía un poco alborotado, si, eras Gakupo.

Se asomo por la puerta y trato de localizar a una joven – Eh, Miku, te necesito en el salón de música- Y desapareció del salón.

-Ahora regreso –Se levanto y tratando de afrontar los susurros sobre ella camino con la cara baja. –Son unos tontos – casi no se escucho cuando lo dijo

La chica entro al salón y pudo notar a un chico de baja estatura quemándose el cerebro tratando de resolver algo. Realmente no le importo saber que hacia Kagamine ahí, al parecer, el no noto que ella estuviera observándole.

\- Miku, ya has llegado –Dijo Gakupo apareciendo atrás de ella.

\- Si, ¿Para que me querías ver?

-Es sobre el festival, esta semana entregarías tu canción ¿Recuerdas?

-la canción- pensó en su mente. Si, la misma canción que había arrojado ahora le costaría una calificación y una presentación y, -¡tranquila! Estas yendo a los extremos, no fue mi culpa que por culpa de alguien más la perdiera- También le costaría algo mas, un castigo.

-Pues- balbuceo un poco- Ayer, yo –no se le ocurría ningún pretexto.

\- Entonces, eso es un no –Gakupo tenía una mirada seria –Toda la escuela confió en ti par esa canción, y tú no has hecho nada.

-P- pe…

-Estarás castigada, no se por cuanto tiempo – Esta vez estaba hablando enserio, solo se dirigió a la puerta y miro a Miku con una mirada fría y seca - Hatsune, no me importa que esté pasando ahora en tu vida amorosa, solo deja de pensar solo en ti.

Miku no pudo evitar llorar.

Kagamine se levanto, parece que nunca notaron que el también hacia un trabajo ahí. Se dirigió a ella

-Hatsune…

\- Eh – ella giro la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente – Kagamine, Len…

Miku miro a Len un poco confundía, la miraba llorar, pero, no miraba con la misma cara que los demás. Se sintió avergonzada y salió corriendo del salón  
Len trato de alcanzarla, y antes de lograrlo grito su nombre

\- ¡Hatsune!

\- q, que quieres. –Se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo por el que corría y miro a Len - ¡¿Tu también quieres burlarte de mí?!

\- No, espera, tengo que decirte algo.

\- ¡Lo que quieras decir no será ahora!

Miku ya no podía más la escuela apenas había empezado y ya estaba llorando, ella no tenía la culpa, nunca la tubo, porque Kaito era el único que parecía no afectarle en nada lo que pasaba en esa ruptura.  
La chica dejo en el pasillo a Len y ella corrió afuera, ya no quería perder más clase.

-Pero –hablo, aunque nadie estuviera en el pasillo escuchando – Yo quería decirte…

* * *

**!CRISIS ARTISTICA SUPERADA!  
REALMENTE ACABE UN POCO TARDE LA HISTORIA PERO ME QUEDE UN POCO FELIZ AL TERMINARLA, AHORA PIENSO !AL FIN APARECIO LEN! PERO POR POCOS MOMENTOS.  
¿SERA QUE MIKU TIENE UN ACOSADOR QUE LA SIGUE A SU CASA? ¿PORQUE KAITO ES TANXFGDAFFSH? ¿QUE QUIERE DECIRLE LEN A MIKU?  
!ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya no quiero escuchar más…

* * *

Todo el día, todas las chicas, todas las conversaciones; Solo hablaban de Miku.

\- Miku, enserio, ¿No quieres que te esperemos? – Rin parecía preocupada

\- No, es mi castigo de una u otra forma –una leve sonrisa salió de ella – yo las alcanzare en el parque.

Rin cruzo la mirada con Teto ambas no tuvieron otra opción, dejaron a Miku en el salón de clases.

\- Vale, vale, pero, si quieres que te esperemos no dudes en llamar ¿Si?

Ahora también tenían que recordarme eso – Eh, si – levantando el brazo, con pereza lo movió de un lado a otro – yo les llamo… -mentira.

Miku se recostó en su pupitre, se dio cuenta que esta será una semana muy pesada.  
El reloj marco la hora, tenía que empezar con su gran castigo. La chica salió de su salón dejándolo vacio y camino por los grandes patios del instituto, pronto llego a los salones de tercer años, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Kaito

\- Eh, miku –

Realmente se había asustado, pero solo era Gumi

-Veo que ya vas a empezar con tu castigo, Luka me dijo que te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario afuera de la escuela, espero y no tardes – Gumi dio la vuelta y sonrió, parecía ser de las pocas que no querían recordarle lo desdichado que era su día

\- Gracias, Gumi.

Al llegar a la biblioteca Gackupo estaba esperando, dio claramente las indicaciones de lo que quería que hiciera, limpiar todos los estantes de la bodega, si, los que ya nadie usaba, en los que había libros raros, de los que ya nadie leía, ni sabían de su existencia.

¿Ese era su gran castigo? Pensando como es Gackupo pensó que tal vez le pediría el teléfono de alguna chica, o una cita inesperada con Luka, pero parecía que esta vez todo iba enserio, no era un juego.

\- Espero que por lo menos te molestes en leer un libro, no son tan malos después de todo.

-Si, supongo que hare eso –Realmente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Todo lo que sobraba de la escuela Miku lo paso limpiando estantes, cuidando que los libros no se maltrataran, ordenando muy bien de la A - Z todos los libros, pero era el primer día y no llevaba ni la mitad de un estante, su castigo seria infinito. Eran libros que nadie había tocado desde que se fundó la escuela, tal vez había unos con títulos interesantes, pero después de leer la primera pagina sabias que ese lugar no era bueno.

\- Estúpidos libros – se reprimió

\- Yo no creo que sean estúpidos

A la biblioteca entre una hermosa joven, tenía un aire de madurez, cabellos largos y rosas, era más alta que casi todas la chicas, a excepción de Meiko, y su voz parecía tan gentil, por eso era que ella también era una de las voces más prestigiadas, ni parecía una alumna de la escuela, pero sí lo era.

-L, luka – Miku dejo caer el trapo lleno de polvo en el suelo -¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Las chicas me contaron sobre tu castigo, solo quería echar un vistazo de cómo ibas, pero, veo que así no vas a avanzar nada – Luka tomo un libro y lo coloco en el estante.

Miku la detuvo – Aun no está limpio, falta mucho, mejor ve a tu casa.

Luka miro un poco arrepentida a Miku, sabia por lo que estaba pasando, ella trataba de que se olvidara de todos sus problemas por un rato, pero parecía que entre más trataba de ayudarla la gente, mas problema había.

\- Déjame ayudar –tomando otro montón de libros comenzó a ordenarlos de nuevo – por favor

\- no – Miku no parecía ni un poco feliz, le arrebato los libros a luka – no quiero ayuda, por ahora

\- Perdona…

Todos los libros que cargaba Luka cayeron al suelo, haciendo que una nube de polvo de levantara poco a poco, Miku casi no logro ver nada y tiro otro montón de libros, lo único que paso fue que aumentara la nube. Ambas chicas comenzaron a toser por la cantidad de polvo que había, para lo pero que seguía, Miku tiro una caja de libros, ahora el salón no parecía ver nada.

-Ve a abrir las ventanas – estaban un poco sofocadas por todo el polvo –corre

Miku abrió las ventanas una por una, era la zona mas abandonada de la biblioteca de igual manera casi nunca abrían las ventanas. El polvo comenzó a salir y la vista de las chicas de despejo poco a poco, incluso la luz comenzó a reflejarse en la bodega

Al abrir la tercera venta un aire recorrió toda el área, era un aire cálido, Miku no sabía porque sentía una calma de un momento a otro, poco a poco se percato de una leve melodía que se escuchaba a lo lejos, era un poco difícil de saber bien su sonido, pero algo dentro de la chica le dijo que tenía que seguir ese sonido

\- Ese sonido - Pudo distinguir la melodía de un piano, era el del auditorio, el único piano que estaba cerca de ahí - ¿Podre alcanzarlo?

\- ¿Miku? –

\- Luka, tengo que ir – una mirada llena de confusión fue lo único que se formo en la cara de Miku – Tengo que ir…

La chica salió corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a su amiga sola.

Intentaba correr lo más rápido, esa melodía comenzaba a resonar por todo el patio de la escuela, comenzó a exaltarse y se detuvo por un momento a tomar aire, después de recuperar sus fuerzas siguió corriendo hasta toparse con el auditorio, la melodía aun seguía sonando

\- Si… -Miku se recargo en la puerta del auditorio antes de intentar abrirlo –Esa es mi canción.. - Por un momento solo escucho la canción para poder confirmar que era la que ella misma había compuesto. -_SpiCa…_

El piano parecía sonar cada vez más hermoso y el lugar se lleno calma, la chica comenzó a tararear la canción hasta el punto de comenzar a cantarla. Si, era perfecta, aun así recordaba perfectamente la letra, y con cuanto sentimiento la había escrito, con cuando amor.

\- _Deprimida en la tarde, en mi mente tu nombre yo susurraba… _\- su vos se escuchaba suave y casi estaba candando con un pequeño susurro -_ Este imprudente amor – _La chica elevo su voz y tomo la manija de la puerta, no fue discreta y de un empujón abrió la puerta_ \- No te alcanza, ¿verdad?_

El sonido ceso Miku miro al piano, en el no había nadie, parecía como si un fantasma hubiese tocado para ella, y eso elevo su ánimo de manera muy positiva, había olvidado lo hermosa que era su canción, aunque la perdiera, tal vez, si la volviera a componer, su castigo desaparecería y podría cantar el festival. Pronto regreso a la realidad y inspecciono el lugar, tal vez encontraría al fantasma que tocaba para ella, pero nunca encontró a nadie. La chica se dirigió al piano y lo miro fijamente.  
_  
\- Quiero verte_ – Canto la ultima parte que le quedaba gravada en su memoria.

Regreso a hacer sus deberes Luka ya no estaba ahí, al parecer noto que el estante ya estaba limpio y un poco ordenado, simplemente termino de arreglar y salió de la escuela.

Sin darse cuenta las chicas la habían esperado en la entrada por un buen rato, de un momento a otro, Miku olvido toda su tristeza, era algo raro.

\- gracias por esperarme –

Rin y Luka notaron el repentino cambio de humor de su compañera, pero, se dieron cuenta de que así ella estaba bien, todas también lo estarían.

Las tres chicas caminaron de regreso a su s hogares por la tarde, hablando sobre su día y las cosas raras o graciosas que les había sucedido, como siempre Gackupo trataba de conquistar a Luka por medios pervertidos, rin por ahora estaba feliz por comprar helado de banana, y Miku, ella solo escuchaba, nunca hablo sobre el incidente de su canción, sería mejor mantenerlo como su pequeño secreto.

Después de un rato se encontraban caminando por el parque, ambas chicas decidieron ir al otro lado para los juegos, Rin cruzo el pavimento junto con Luka

-Ya voy para allá – Miku corrió rápidamente pero fue noqueada por un golpe y termino en el pavimento, alguien o algo cayó sobre ella - ¡Idiota!

\- Uuhg

Abrió los ojos y sobre ella había una bicicleta y del otro lado un chico tirado en el suelo, usaba el mismo uniforme del instituto. Trato de ver bien quién era, solo pudo ver a alguien delgado y de pelo rubio.

\- Kagamine, Len… -Parece que Len no escucho la voz de Miku.

Len se levanto, tenía una mano en su cabeza tratando de cesar el dolor del golpe, termino de recoger sus cosas.

\- ahí esta ella - susurro, evitando mirar a Miku.

Se dirigió hacia ella movió delicadamente la bicicleta que estaba ahí, pronto su mirada cruzo con la chica que estaba frente a él clavándole los ojos de manera repentina, esto no lo había planeado nadie.

\- Oh, mierda – Se dijo en su mente

Len giro la mirada a Miku, ella no comprendió porque pero, vio como las mejillas del chico se coloraban levemente al igual que ella, por un momento sus miradas parecían las únicas en la calle

\- Kagamine Len … -Repitió otra vez intentando ver más fijamente a su cara, aunque estaban lejos de distancia.

\- ¡Miku! – Rin fue la primera en acercarse- ¿Estás bien? – Rin noto al instante a Len, ella no pudo evitar mirarle, se había puesto como tomate – Ah, L, Len, no sabía, que, estabas, a, aquí.

La mirada de Len no era la misma para Rin, más bien perecía que el ya no sentía nada por ella, solo compasión y amistad – Ah, Rin…

Rin no pudo evitar hacerle plática a Len, dejaron a miku olvidada en el suelo. Mientras los chicos rubios hablaban Luka se unió al pequeño círculo

\- eh, Miku ¿estás bien?

\- Si, solo fue la caída, realmente la bicicleta no pesaba nada, je je je – Sobándose la cabeza se levanto del lugar sonde había caído y comenzó a inspeccionar que no tuviera ninguna herida

\- ¿Quieres que esperemos a ese par de enamorados?

Nadie parecía enamorado en esa conversación, solo Rin, fue cuando Miku comenzó a preguntase el motivo de por que habían cortado ellos dos, realmente eran una pareja muy linda. ¿Por qué si Rin era de sus mejores amigas no le conto el motivo? ¿Acaso nadie lo sabía?

\- No, tengo que llegar a casa, no quiero que me pase lo de anoche.

Miku no se molesto en despedirse de Rin y Len, tal vez estaban muy 'ocupados', solo tomo sus cosas y se fue, cuando ya había avanzado unos metros giro la vista para ver de nuevo a los chicos, tal vez fue coincidencia que Len también la mirara en ese momento.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese leve cosquilleo, con un pequeño sonrojo .

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo -Ghhhgg – Miku miro sorprendía y con las mejillas un poco teñidas, simplemente bajo la mirada, - ¿Qué fue eso? – se replico y continuo caminando

\- Uhg -Rin se inclino y miro a el chico con el que hablaba mirar a otro lado - ¿Qué pasa Len?

\- ¡Eh! –Len giro la mirada un poco espantado, estaba rojo, y parecía nervioso - ¿Co, como que, que hacia? Ehh, Ri, Rin, creo que me tengo que ir.

\- Espera, estas rojo ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? – Rin parecía confundía, no comprendía el cambio repentino en la actitud de Len.

\- Eh, olvide que, me – Len no termino la frase y cogió la bicicleta, que aun estaba en el suelo, subió y partió en la misma dirección que Miku.

\- Len… - Rin no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió, era algo malo, pero no sabía que - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Rin, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, Luka, no, tu sabes, me preocupa lo de Kaito y Miku – Rin miro al cielo – O lo que Len, le diga a Miku…

* * *

Miku camino por el parque, unas ves mas ya había anochecido.

\- Si tan solo no hubiera chocado con ese tonto, tal vez ahora ya estaría en casa, haciendo algo importante, como mis tareas el quehacer, o, mi, canción… ¿Quién habrá tocado el piano? ¿Por qué sabía mi canción? Realmente quiero saber quién era, pero, ¿Si fue Kaito? Que pasaría si fuera él, me sentiría confundida.

A su mente regreso la imagen de un chico rubio mirándole fijamente – No – Eso no pasara.

Miro el cielo, y se quedo parada, pensando en esos ojos azules, claros, y ese cabello rubio. ¿Qué era eso?

Pronto comenzó a sentir de la misma manera que la noche anterior, confundía, pero eso paro cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde

¿Y si su acosador personal comenzaba a seguirle esta noche también?

La calle prácticamente estaba vacía, que gran coincidencia; los focos estaban lejos uno del otro y faltaba un largo camino para que Miku llegara de nuevo a su casa. El cielo se despejo y las estrellas era lo único que veía con claridad.

\- Miku –

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo con escuchar que alguien había dicho su nombre.

La chica miro a todas las direcciones posibles -¿Tiene que ser una broma? ¿No? ¡¿NO?! A lo lejos logro ver a la misa silueta, se acercaba, de nuevo.

El miedo la invadió y comenzó a correr por voluntad, ¿Qué querrían de ella matarla, hacer que cantara canciones de mala racha para sus secuestradores, algo peor, que viera cosas pervertidas? Sin darse cuenta a la chica se le ocurrió una gran idea, o algo parecido a una gran idea.

-¡MIKU!

\- jo – Miku estaba bajo presión, no veía nada, esto comenzaba a parécele un poco sofocante.- Es hora de aplicar mi maravilloso plan.

Parecía estúpido, pero tal vez no lo era, quedaría como una heroína ¡hasta podría aparecer en los periódicos!

\- bien –  
En la siguiente esquina que encontró Miku se adentro, busco algo con que golpear a su malvado acosador, entre la basura que se encontraba en el callejón una botella de plástico era bien, pero, estaba bacía, no, no servía de nada.  
Miku comenzó a escuchar como su nombre parecía mas cercano, esto se ponía mal, pero,

\- Oh – noto en el bote de basura algo mejor que una botella –Es un bate – se dirigió a tomarlo, parecía un poco descabellado, pero – Prometo no golpearle en sus partes especiales – tomo el bate y se alisto al igual que los hacen los grandes beisbolistas.

Aunque el bate ya estaba viejo y desgastado, tal vez un último golpe sería bueno para acabar.

Sus pasos se arrastraban por el suelo, pegada en la pared, tal como un ninja, se acerco a la esquina, la obscuridad era tanta que el acosador no la notaria, le llegaría por lo más bajo el sonido de una bicicleta se hiso presente, Miku apretó sus manos en el mango del bate y con la pose perfecta de un beisbolista para golpear la pelota, ella estaba lista. El sonido se detuvo, alguien bajo de la bicicleta. Los pasos iban al callejon

\- perfecto - una silueta giro, Miku cerró sus ojos - ¡ESTO SERA UN BATEO!

* * *

**MIKU O1 – ACOSADOR OO**

* * *

\- ¡HASTSUNE TONTA!

La chica abrió los ojos, y en el suelo ya hacia un chico cubierto de sangre. Esto era grave, el bate cayó al suelo de sorpresa.

\- ¡KAGAMINE LEN!

* * *

**OUT : YOU LOST**

* * *

**!MIKU MATO A LEN! **

**MENTIRA.**

**HORA DE ACTUALIZAR Y HORA DE GOLPEAR A LEN(?) TAL VES DIGAN, ¿Y POR QUÉ NO A KAITO? TODO A SU TIEMPO.  
NO SE, CADA QUE APARECE LEN ES MUY POCO ;A; LA SIGUIENTE VES SOLO ES UN CAPITULO PARA EL  
Y SOLO EL.  
!DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Faltaban 3 días, así acabaría el verano.

* * *

\- Ne, Len –un abanico se movía suavemente– ¿hoy también vas a salir?

\- Rin, deberías salir más, ya hubieras conocido a alguien, ¿no crees?

Rin marco un puchero en su rostro y se acomodo de espaldas en la silla de playa – No necesito conocer a nadie más.

Sonreí, esas cosas que hacia Rin eran realmente normales para mí; nuestros padres eran buenos amigos, y cada verano solían rentar una casa en la playa.

El día parecía ser muy caluroso, el cielo despejado, las cigarras produciendo su sonido tan fastidioso, pero una vez que te acostumbrabas a ellas era normal. La arena estaba quemando, no importaba, seguí caminando de cualquier forma, el muelle no estaba tan lejos. Las personas de entretenían jugando, las cometas volaban tan alto y la brisa era fresca al igual que el olor salado del mar.

Llegue al muelle, y tome asiento en la punta de este, el mar era inmenso.

\- Perdona por llegar tarde – era una voz dulce y tierna, se escuchaba un poco sofocada, tal vez había corrido mucho – pensé que te marcharías.

Del otro lado del muelle había una chica, tal vez solo se veía sus silueta, pero conforme se fue acercando la vi, como de 13 años, alta, delgada, su cabello era corto, apenas llegaba debajo de sus orejas desde que la conocí su cabello siempre se vio así, casi siempre estaba alborotado, y su flequillo igual; Pero se veía tan linda, en un vestido muy femenino, color gris.

\- no importa, supongo que también se me ha hecho tarde a mí -sonreí

La chica se sentó a mi lado, y comenzó a mover las piernas, parecía que todo parecía un juego para ella.

\- y dime, ¿que vamos a hacer? Encontré un lugar muy lindo donde venden paletas de hielo, ahora traigo un poco e mesada, porque casi nunca me dan dinero solo puedo tomar dinero

\- hablas mucho

\- ¡¿EEEHHHH?! ¡¿Qué QUIERES DECIR?! ¡TÚ NUNCA HABLAS!.

Una risa leve salió de mi – Eres muy graciosa

Recuerdo que la hacía enojar apropósito, era muy divertido. Después de estar en el muelle contándonos todo lo que hacíamos en los días de escuela fuimos por un helado.  
Caminamos por toda la carretera, parecía que el lugar que íbamos a visitar estaba lejos, pero valía la pena estar con ella.

\- LEEENNN –

Mi nombre se escucho algo cercano, y de la nada, Rin se colgó en mi cuello.

\- Nee, ¿por que tardaste tanto?

Últimamente, Rin se había convertido en una chica muy rara, se molestaba cada que salía, ya no se reía de las bromas que le jugaba, peor aún, hasta lloraba por eso; varias veces trate de hablar con ella sobre su extraño comportamiento hacia mí, pero nunca logre tener éxito.

Rin me explico que nuestros padres irían al otro lado de la playa, donde están todos los restaurantes uno encima de otro. Ella trataba de convencerme al 1OO% de ir, no estaba muy seguro de ello, no quería dejar a mi nueva compañera de verano, se lo había prometido, esta vez iríamos juntos a tomar un helado.

\- Pero, si tu no vas no es divertido –rin se colgó de mi brazo – Len… - Por un momento sentí que la mirada de rin se clavaba en mi, igual que una niña pequeña hacia un puchero para que la siguiera.

\- No – eso fue lo único que respondí tratando de quítame sus brazos de encima – todavía son 2 días, mañana iremos.

Recuerdo que rin miraba a la otra chica con una cara un poco resentida, supongo que paseo toda la vista por ella.

\- uh, ¿ella es tu amiga? - sonaba ofendía

\- E, este, pues, je, je, je…

\- Si, mucho gusto…

-Que va, llévala con nosotros entonces – Rin me tomo de la mano y dejo atrás a la chica

Nos sentamos en el muelle, solo rin y yo, la chica había ido a avisar a sus padres, sabía que la casa de verano de ella estaba un poco lejos así que tardaría, pero eso no le quitaba lo desesperante que se volvía Rin al esperar.

\- Eh, Len –rin me miro– ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

\- ¿Eh? Que paso con tu cambio de humor tan repentino –solo me burlaba– vale, que quieres preguntar.

El sol ya estaba casi en puesta, los veleros se veían distantes, y en un momento, solo parecía que dos chicos estaban solos en toda la playa, alguien se recargo en mi hombro, y se sujeto fuertemente a mi brazo, no me sorprende, yo era como un hermano para ella.

\- Dime, -gire la mirada a la de ir, ella solo estaba mirando el mar– hay alguien… que, te, -no pude evitar ver a rin colorada, igual que un tomate– gu, s

\- Eh, chicos -nunca me di cuenta que ella estaba atrás– ¿Interrumpo algo?

Me alborote al momento de verla atrás de nosotros, tan rápido como pude me separe de rin

-EEHHHH –estaba furiosa– LEEEEEN ERES UN TONTO –con las manos comenzó a llenarme de golpes en el hombro

\- deja de golpear – jale los cachetes de Rin

Sé que parecíamos niños, casi parecíamos hermanos, la chica nos miro por un rato, no tardo en reírse de nuestra inmadurez de niños, Rin se enojo después de eso.

La cena parecía ser muy normal, Rin parecía muy normal, todo era normal, no notaba ninguna mirada de muerte entre las dos, creo que era la primera vez que ellas dos se veían, supongamos que nadie más sabia que yo ya llevaba más de dos semanas de conocerla; diario nos veíamos en el muelle, parecía ser una chica muy agradable, no supe porque nos seguimos frecuentando diario, pero creo que ya sabía mucho sobre ella, y ella sobre mí. Pero, en realidad, no sabía su nombre.

\- que tonto –Replique en mi mente, ¿Por qué no sabía su nombre? Nunca me lo había dicho ¿O sí? No, nunca lo hizo, supongo que ella ahora sabia el mío gracias a Rin, pero ¿ella que? Solo sabía que era una chica linda, y que si terminaba el verano, yo terminaría como un tonto si no le hablaba de mis sentimientos tal vez los siguientes dos años de secundaria me arrepentiría, lo hare, tal vez mañana, en el festival de verano.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Ya es muy noche sabes, -realmente me preocupaba un poco que ella fuera sola a su casa- Algo podría pasarte.

\- Uhg, está bien

Rin se había quedado atrás, dijo que estaba muy cansada para seguir caminando al otro lado de la playa, eso me alegro un poco, tal vez podría hablar con ella asolar, tal vez, podría confesarme esta misma noche.

\- Sabes, mañana va a ser el festival de verano –se detuvo y miro al mar

\- Oh, es cierto, Rin me lo ha recordado desde que llegamos aquí –comencé a balbucear

\- ya, bueno.

Alguien me tomo de la mano, era pequeña delgada y eran simplemente suaves, apenas regrese la mirada para mírale y estaba más que roja, solo estaba postrada mirando al suelo no sabía que decir, que era tan repentino en su cambio.

\- ¡Vallamos! Tú y yo –grite.

\- eh – levanto su cara y me miro fijamente, pero después de esa mirada tan inquietante, sonrió - ¡Si!

Nos miramos, parecía que sus ojos me decían todo, yo le gustaba y ella me gustaba a mí, que mas podía decir, era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía, si era el momento, ya estaba a punto de decirlo, pero.  
Ella jalo mi brazo y me beso en la mejilla, no sé cuánto tiempo fijo sus labios en mi mejilla, pero sabía que ese momento no tenía que terminar, pero, termino, me miro de nuevo esperaba que dijera algo, no lo hice, solo la mire a sus ojos color azul me penetraban en lo más profundo sabia que por fuera me veía completamente ruborizado, no le dije lada, la mire un poco asombrado.

Ella salió corriendo

Me quede parado viendo como corría– estúpido –fue lo único que me dije

Llegue un poco noche a la casa, Rin estaba esperándome en la puerta, parecía deprimida. No me moleste en preguntarle, solo entre y me quede dormido.

Era el día del festival, Rin estaba más que entusiasmada por ello, hasta que le hable de que iría con alguien más, solo la vi enojada salir de la habitación.

\- bah –me tire otra vez en la cama.

La había pasado durmiendo toda la mañana, no le dije la hora mi cita .La habitación seguía vacía Rin no estaba, pero por ahora no importaba- ¿Qué hora seria bien para llegar? ¿Muy tarde o muy temprano? -Me levante de nuevo y me mire en el espejo de la habitación.

\- eh

En el tocador había unas tijeras y un par de cabellos rubios, al principio me asuste, me mire de reojo en el espejo, parecía que nadie me había hecho ningún corte que estuviera de moda, mi cabello seguía igual. Deje las tijeras de nuevo y me dirigí al baño, estaría bien llega temprano.  
Abrí la puerta y una ola de vapor se expandía por toda la habitación, casi podía distinguir done estaba la bañera.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Rin estaba casi desnuda, solo llevaba una toalla cubriendo su delgado cuerpo, comenzó a golpearme descaradamente con una mano, la otra estaba ocupara sosteniendo la toalla. Cuando dejo de golpearme se puso de espaldas y cruzo los brazos– Como puedes entrar al baño sin tocar la puerta, eres un pervertido

\- Rin ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

Cuando dije eso ella me miro estaba apenada, su largo cabello rubio, que casi le llegaba a las cadera se había desvanecido, ahora estaban arriba de sus hombros, era muy corto.  
No contesto, solo salió del baño cerrando la puerta de un golpe; eso explicaba las tijeras, ahora Rin se le había dado la gana de cortarse el cabello corto, cuando antes estaba muy esperanzada en que su cabello siempre fue largo.

Salí del baño, aun me quedaba bastante tiempo para ir a mi cita.

Rin estaba mirándose en el espejo dando suaves movimientos para cepillar su nuevo y corto cabello

\- ¿Por qué te lo cortaste? Pensé que eras feliz con tu cabello largo

\- Vamos, ni siquiera te importa, - parecía estar nostálgica- Ya, bueno, es hora de irnos.

Salí con ella y caminamos juntos hasta el muelle, no me miro, no me hablo, no sabía que pasaba.

\- Rin, ¿Qué te pasa? Todas las vacaciones has estado actuando de una manera muy rara, quiero que me digas ahora que tienes, no puedo soportar ver que me estas dejando de hablar sin motivo o razón. –Eso si que me había salido con la mejor intención.

\- Sabes, hay algo que quería decirte el otro día.

\- ¡Dios! Ahora quieres evitar el tema con otra cosa, así nunca sabré que te pasa

Se acerco a mí, no supe cómo reaccionar, era muy cerca, no sabía que pasaba con ella, pero sus ojos azules iguales a los míos se clavaron con una mirada que desprendía tristeza, no sé cuanto tiempo nos miramos, pero ambos nos quedamos ahí un rato, hasta que rin decidió abrir la boca, sentía su respiración tan cerca.

\- me gustas – Se aparto

No sabia como reaccionar, era lo que había escuchado, me gustas, solo eso, Rin estaba completamente roja, me miro unos segundos más y se alejo caminando, se giro a mi.

\- Se llama Miku –Ahora solo corrió

No me moleste en ir a buscarle ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? Mas bien, no tenía idea de que hacer ahora. Camine, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que me había dicho Rin, fue tan repentino, justo antes de encontrarme con, con…

-mi cita…

Corrí un gran tramo de la playa, esa confesión me había quitado el tiempo, creo que al final llegaría tarde, muy tarde considerando el tiempo que me quede pensando como un idiota. Llegue a su casa de verano, todas las luces estaban apagadas, mire alrededor pero no había nadie, toque un par de veces la puerta pero mi respuesta fue la misma.

\- Nadie

Esto estaba mal primero Rin tratando de hacer una confesión poco creíble para mí y luego llegar tarde a mi cita con una persona que en realidad si me gustaba, pero la pregunta ahora era ¿Quién me gustaba?  
Ya me estaba alejando de la casa cuando escuche algo tras de mi

\- Len –Era la primera vez que ella me llamaba por mi nombre, su voz se escuchaba realmente linda.

Me gire hacia ella y la mire con una cara llena de alivio – Pensé que no estabas, perdona por llegar tarde –Si tan solo pudiera decirle que ahora tenía un dilema amoroso

\- Rin paso hace rato por aquí, dijo que tardarías un rato, por cierto, note que se corto el cabello.

Mis pensamientos no tenían dirección, primero Rin se confiesa conmigo y viene a justificar mi retardo con ella, no la comprendo, esto era acaso una de sus malas bromas, no lo sabía pero por estos momento tenía ideas muy locas por mi mente.

\- ¿Len?

Ahí estaba otra vez esa voz llamándome, y esa chica que hizo sonrojarme apenas la volví a mirar–Ah, perdona vamos –La tome de la mano y caminamos, estaba tranquilo, parecía que ambos aviamos olvidado nuestro pequeño beso de ayer, nuestro primer beso, al paso del rato llegamos al festival.

Parecía que era muy grande, las luces eran de muchos colores, también había mucha gente, pese que era de noche, pero el calor aun era muy fuerte para poder traer ropa muy estorbosa. Ella traía un vestido llevaba un vestido rosa, hacia que su cabello turquesa resaltara mas. El aire olía a dulces y por todos lados se veían vendedores de luces de véngalas, termine comprándole unas.

Mira – dijo señalando un cartel –los fuegos artificiales empezaran a media noche

No pude evitar mirar su cara, estaba llena de entusiasmo –pues que va, tendremos que esperar hasta esa hora – sonreí y ella se sonrojo.

Pasamos por todo el festival durante varias horas, ya había echo muchas cosas, realmente no me di cuenta de la noción del tiempo, pasamos a comer un poco de algodón de azúcar y también jugar a dar tiros para ganar peluches, ambos perdimos. Trataba de evitar cualquier tema relacionado con lo que paso ayer, salió muy bien, solo hablábamos de lo que íbamos a hacer, también me conto que se mudaría de casa cuando entrase a la preparatoria, que va, quería entrar al mismo instituto que yo.

Me sentía bien, pero paso algo, vi a Rin jugando a los disparos con otra chica – oh valla – Era Neru, la odiosa amiga de Rin.

Pero, no sé que me motivo a ir con ella, simplemente el hecho de que Rin tenía la cara más aburrida de todas, o que Neru la ignoraba mientras sostenía su teléfono sin darse cuenta que existía en ese momento.

\- Espérame aquí – deje a mi cita sentada en una banca del lugar, tenia qué ir con Rin.

\- Claro.

\- Parece que esos tiros no te van bien

\- Len…

Rin ya había acabado con su dinero en esos tiro, decidí ayudarle un poco, pero al igual que hace rato, no ganamos nada, pero ahora una risa se había formado en su cara. Nos quedamos otro rato intentando, pero nada.

\- Eres pésimo para esto –Lo dijo entre carcajadas se acerco a mí y me abrazo – Len..

\- Rin, tenemos que irnos, los fuegos ya van a empezar -Neru parecía haberse desprendido de su teléfono tomo a Rin y las dos corrieron.

\- Oh rayos…

Me alivie al ver que mi cita seguía esperando ahí, valla, el día de hoy solo le había tratado muy mal.

\- Ven, podemos ir a la barranca, de ahí estoy seguro que se verán mucho mejor los fuegos artificiales.

\- eh, ¿tú crees?

\- Si

Ahí estaba otra vez esa rara sensación cuando ella tomo mi mano y se aferro a ella, fuimos corriendo lo más rápido desde el barranco se veía todo. Habían mas personas ahí, pero insistí que fuéramos a la parte más alta de este.

\- Aquí estamos –Mi voz estaba cansada

Eran pocas personas las que estaban ahí, la mayoría parejas enamoradas. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que los fuegos empezaran.

\- Oye, Len –otra vez decía mi nombre tiernamente– Quería decirte algo, tu sabes, sobre, lo que ocurrió ayer.

No pude evitar ponerme colorado, era muy obvio a donde iba esta conversación, pero por primera ves trate de tomar coraje y mirarla – que, -me temblaba la voz– ¿que, pasa?

Los fuegos comenzaron a dispararse, eran de muchos colores; ella se recargo en mi hombro y miro al cielo sin decir nada. Los fuegos seguían brillando y haciendo el ruido tan molesto que siempre pasa, llego la parte donde los fuegos solo eran de color naranja y rojo.

\- parecen flores, - giro la mirada.

Ambos nos miramos por un rato, sin nada que hablar, solo sonreíamos, uno al otro.  
Aun se escuchaba el molesto sonido de los fuegos el tronar. Mi corazón se acelero y me incline hacia ella, parecía entender bien el mensaje.

Su cara también se inclino, y lentamente nuestros labios se rosaron, parecía que en ese momento los fuegos aun estaban pero algo parecía ser que se habían acabado, no pude evitar sentir sus suaves labios, no, nos besamos, solo rosamos los labios, pero, parecía muy trágico el momento en el que ella se aparto, sin quitarme la mirada.

\- Len, me gustas…

La abrace, fue lo único en lo que pensé.

\- ¿yo te gusto? – se aferro al abrazo

No supe responder, porque a mi vino la imagen de Rin diciéndome las mismas palabras.

La aparte de mí, me levante y camine, que decisión tan madura, huir cuando uno se encuentra en un triangulo amoroso.

-¿A dónde vas? –alguien grito

\- No se – camine mas rapido

-¡ESPERA!

* * *

Algo me golpeo la cabeza

\- ¡MIKU ERES UNA TONTA!

Mi vista era borrosa, alguien me miraba fijamente, no podía distinguir quien era, volví a abrir mis ojos otro par de veces, Una chica me miraba preocupadamente, tenía la mano en mi frente, pude ver su rostro, y sus coletas largas. No pude evitar levantarme rápidamente

\- ¡TU ERAS LA QUE ME LANZO LA PIEDRA!

* * *

**LES DIJE QUE LEN TENDRÍA UN CAPITULO SOLO PARA LEN, BUENO AQUÍ ESTA  
LLEVO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO DESDE EL LUNES. NO SE QUE FUE DE MI(?)  
****YAYAYAYAYA, ES MUCHO CUENTO, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO NOS LLEVE A LA MEJOR PARTE DE LA HISTORIA  
ME RETIRO POR AHORA, NO ME MATEN O ALGO.  
:HEART:**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS  
**


End file.
